Talk:Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button. Wow. Didn't expect that. >_> Achrones150 00:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry but this made my stomach turn inside out. Ten Tailed Fox 01:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) why? Seireitou 01:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sure. Mabey becuz ANBU100 is a guy (as far as I know) and even though he's playing a girl....idk it just doesn't set right with me lol. Nothing against you though Seireitou or even ANBU-san. Ten Tailed Fox 01:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Lol.... Achrones150 01:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) well, yeah, but character-wise..... well, i play as Rikka Nagoshi and Tsuneide Uchiha so....... but yeah, i get you... im just playing it te way Suzaku would, same with ANBU100 --Seireitou 01:14, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I know. I get that concept. Idk, my emotions are screwed up today lol. Ten Tailed Fox 01:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ...Umm...ShamWow? Echo Uchiha 01:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Leave it to you Echo to be completely random lol ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 01:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) .......I couldnt put it any other way --Seireitou 01:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) What couldn't you put any other way? Ten Tailed Fox 01:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) exactly ^_^ --Seireitou 01:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Achrones150 01:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) This is easy playing a girl, oh wait, I mean woman --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ...........idk what to say to that........ Ten Tailed Fox 01:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) uh, well...... you do a good job ^_^' --Seireitou 01:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Well come on, I can't be more random than the pairing that is forming right in front of us. I haven't seen Seireitou massage Ryun once during one of their many and always tied ending battles. Echo Uchiha 01:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) hmm *smacks Echo with a chopstick* urh... never say that again!!! --Seireitou 01:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *eye twitches* Trust me, if Seireitou EVER rubbed Ryun's back like that, it wouldn't have ended in a tie (I think you know what I mean). Let's just say, he would have had another trip to the Other World. Ten Tailed Fox 01:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) relax, it will NEEEEEVER happen, *almost throws up* --Seireitou 01:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thank God! *says while vomiting* Ten Tailed Fox 01:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ....OH GREAT! Now the image is burned into my brain! >_< Achrones150 01:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Kiss!!!!!????? Okay, I shouldn't have read this directly after a meal *feels woozy* Ten Tailed Fox 01:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *snickers* Achrones150 01:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thems the breaks... at least it wasnt Ryun and Seireitou.... *throws up continueouly* Who wants chowder? *throws up again and feels very sick* --Seireitou 01:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ...*repeatedly stabs self with knife* OH NO THE IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *says while foaming at the mouth* Ten Tailed Fox 01:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Five minutes.....really.... *still bleeding from knife wounds* Ten Tailed Fox 01:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) why did you bring up images? *feels woozy and falls down* Now I can't stop laughing, thanks to Seireitou's comment... Achrones150 01:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I have an over active imagination, if you give me a situation...i picture it...no matter what...its a curse i swear... Ten Tailed Fox 01:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Pffft. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. .... Wait a minute... Achrones150 01:43, 31 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, its your turn, Achrones, on the training --Seireitou 01:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ahhh!!!What are they doing now, smooching?!...Mighty Putty? Echo Uchiha 01:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) That could be a possibility. And I thought it was Evan's turn since he was going to go Bankai. Achrones150 01:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) .................. Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) No, Evan knows Bankai, its a demo for Ryuka and Kyashi Also, to Echo, why you giving me more images?! --Seireitou 01:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nooo!!! The image of...Manly sin, burned...into...brain! (Calms down...Sort of) I'm never going to another Seireitou vs Ryun fight again. Echo Uchiha 01:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *almost throws up* me either --Seireitou 01:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) argh ITS SO EVIL BUT I CAN'T LOOK AWAAAAY!!!!!! foams at mouth evil evil evil--Evan6789 01:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ....The Seireitou rubbing Ryun's back, or the Suzaku and Kokuangyo stuff? Achrones150 01:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ahhh!!!! Group related activities! Echo Uchiha 01:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Please, amke it stop... *throws up again* Who wants more chowder? *pukes* Achrones150 01:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CEASE THIS, IM GOING TO.... *passes out* Ten Tailed Fox 01:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I don't wanna-- *pukes on Ten Tails's face* .... Oops. Achrones150 01:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ohhh.... please stop.... im alomst glad seireitou decides to die..... *throws up again several times* --Seireitou 02:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *Drowns from puke in face* ........... Ten Tailed Fox 02:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Umm...Gotta Wanna Needa Giva have a Bojangles? Echo Uchiha 02:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ...Was that planned or just spur of the moment? Echo Uchiha 02:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) A marriage? If Kokuangyo accepts....WHOOOOO! GO SUZAKU! >_> Achrones150 02:43, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Suzaku's a lucky, lucky man, trust me ;) --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Im guessing so ^_^ --Seireitou 02:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Wait on their first date. they must really look foward to their wedding -NIGHT- -_-'--Evan6789 02:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) O.O Echo Uchiha 02:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Awwwww thats just precious 5 Tailed Gobi 02:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) O_O Achrones150 02:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) BAHAHAHAHA!!! SuzakuXKokuangyo!!! Next thing ya kow little Tengu-fox childes willl be runnin everywhere!!! OMG Is KOKUNGYO THAT ALONE!!!? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Tsh, she can't win silly, Echo's got CHIMERA Faction powa foos! Echo Uchiha 02:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) But one thing, let us not writing ANY HENTAI! *holds up cross and bible* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, you lost your chance, Minkies To Echo, if she doesnt, suzaku will To anbu100, rest assured --Seireitou 02:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Crosses dont work on shintoists!! (starts Hentai novel on Suzaku and Kokuangyo) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Besides, who needs Kokuangyo. I got Tsnaeide. >_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, Kokuangyo's smoke'in hot. *falls over from images of Kokuangyo* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 03:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Are we ever gonna see accual pic of Kokuangyo? --Seireitou 03:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Suzaku...Stopping Echo Uchiha...Umm...You do that. Echo Uchiha 03:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) All you have are chibi pixs on Kokuangyo's page!! AND we al know theres nothin to look at!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) If you can find a better picture, please put it up!! And it have to be kinda like Rangiku, If you know what I mean ;) Because Kokuangyo wears a shinigami uniform, but any other outfit could work. And Kokuangyo wears her blond hair in a pony tail, so good luck with that! Wait a second... that gives me a good idea... --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 13:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa, another pairing? That was the fastest progression of a relationship in a few hundred lines I've ever seen! *Eyes are wide and tired from staring in disbelief* My God... --Cold hard steel 13:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC)